In Her Mind
by Stephanie18
Summary: The Charmed Ones learn that a demon wants to bring about the end of all witches everywhere. They try to stop it, but the problem is, the only girl who can help them win is insane and she doesn't like witches. *Also a note about my break from writing*
1. The Newspaper

In Her Mind  
  
A/N: I dunno where this came from. Well, I do, but I don't want to scare you away. Um, nothing needs to be explained. Enjoy!  
  
A/N 2: I don't feel like writing much anymore. I get no reviews and people who have no writing experience keep telling me what to do. I'm officially taking a break from writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I own Maddie and the demon and any other tiny character that isn't in the Charmedverse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting at the table, eating breakfast and each reading a section of the newspaper. Phoebe cleared her throat and slammed a rolled up newspaper on the table. Prue and Piper looked up from their sections and looked at her.  
  
"I," Phoebe said. "Have an announcement to make."  
  
"This better not be another 'I bought a sweater yesterday' announcements." Prue said.  
  
"It isn't." Phoebe said and unrolled the paper. "I happen to be in the paper."  
  
"Oooo! For what?" Piper asked.  
  
"You know that art thing I joined?" Phoebe said. "Well, they showcased some of the paintings and mine was in it!"  
  
"Which one?" Prue asked.  
  
"Muddy Dog Without Collar." Phoebe said. "It was my best."  
  
"Well, let us see." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe flipped through the paper, dropping every section that wasn't the right one. The front page fell and it caught Prue's eye. Prue grabbed it and read it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What is it, Prue?" Phoebe asked and grabbed her section. "That isn't *my* section, so I don't know what you could be so interested in."  
  
Prue turned the paper so her sisters could see the headline: Twelve Murdered In Bizarre Ritual.  
  
"Oh my God." Piper breathed.  
  
"What's it say?" Phoebe asked, not moving her eyes from the paper. Prue turned the paper and scanned the article over.  
  
"It says that twelve bodies were found in the woods yesterday." Prue said. "Each of them had odd symbols... engraved on their palms and souls of their feet."  
  
"Is it our kind of stuff, or just a sicko?" Piper asked.  
  
"'The bodies were arranged in some sort of pattern.' Police Chief Albert McCain said. 'They were all twisted and carved up. In my twenty some years as an officer, I have never seen anything so gruesome.'" Prue read. Piper and Phoebe sat back.  
  
"It's worth looking into." Piper said.  
  
"Oh my God." Prue said quietly.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, you... you knew one of the people." Prue said. "Caroline Drier."  
  
Phoebe just sat quietly, looking down at the table.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said. "Wasn't she... a practicing witch?"  
  
Phoebe only nodded solemnly. Prue and Piper exchanged glances.  
  
It was definitely worth looking into. 


	2. Investigation

Prue walked through the woods with Darryl. The area was still swarming with police, who were just doing their jobs.  
  
"Are you sure it's your kind of trouble?" Darryl asked as he stopped at one of the covered bodies.  
  
"We're not really positive." Prue said and looked upward to avoid looking at the bodies. "One of them, Caroline, was Phoebe's friend. She was... a witch."  
  
"All I know is, I want to find whoever did it and -"  
  
Prue put a hand on Darryl's arm.  
  
"I know." Prue said quietly. "I know."  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Poor Caroline.  
  
"Pheebs," Piper said from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Phoebe lied.  
  
Phoebe heard Piper sigh then walk away.  
  
*****  
  
"Can I see the pictures of the marks?" Prue asked.  
  
She and Darryl were back at the police station and Prue still needed more information. She couldn't tell if it was demon, yet.  
  
"Yeah." Darryl said and handed her a folder. "Just, uh, come in my office with me."  
  
Darryl pulled her along, then, once in the office, he shut the door. Prue sat in a chair in front of Darryl's desk and Darryl sat at his desk.  
  
"What's with the secrecy?" Prue asked as she opened the file.  
  
"I'm not exactly allowed to be showing people these files." Darryl told her.  
  
Prue opened the file and pulled out the pictures. She skipped over the full body pictures and looked at the pictures of the carvings. On each right palm was a pentagram, on each left there was an odd snakelike symbol, on each right foot sole there was an X, and on each left foot sole there was a... triquetra.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe walked downstairs slowly and looked at Piper in the kitchen. She made no noise and walked on. She had decided to get the afternoon paper, maybe it would bring her some joy.  
  
Halfway to the door, Phoebe stopped and looked in the dining room. The morning paper was still in the scattered mess as it was when they left it, the front page on top.  
  
Phoebe walked over and picked up the front page. She began to cry as she looked at the picture of the covered bodies in the woods.  
  
*****  
  
"So, you're saying that a demon definitely did this?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Darryl, not a whole lot of people know bout the symbol of the Charmed Ones!" Prue exclaimed and stood up. She dropped the folder on Darryl's desk. The pictures slid out.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Darryl said. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"It's not like just anybody could walk into our attic and look at the symbol on our big magical book!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Don't get worked up." Darryl said.  
  
"How can I not?" Prue said. "A demon did it Darryl. A demon. I vanquish demons. I could've vanquished the demon before those twelve people died."  
  
*****  
  
Piper walked silently to the dining room doorway and looked in. Phoebe was crying over the paper. Piper looked down sadly then went back into the kitchen.  
  
The page of the paper that Phoebe and her art was on slipped off the table. 


	3. Meeting Maddie

Phoebe got out of the car and slammed the door. Prue shook her head and got out as well.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Prue asked Phoebe as they walked to the building.  
  
"Prue, I know what happened yesterday." Phoebe said, stopping. "I remember it vividly. Caroline is dead. She was my friend, Prue. I know. I just want to get this paper down with so I can deal with all of this."  
  
"Okay." Prue said quietly, then they walked into the building.  
  
They walked up to the front desk and Prue looked around, touching her camera nervously.  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said. "I have a meeting with Doctor Case."  
  
"Of course." The receptionist said, then picked up her phone and dialed a number. Phoebe looked at Prue.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Hospitals." Prue said.  
  
"I thought Piper was the one with hospital trauma." Phoebe said.  
  
"Huh? Well, I don't have a trauma. I just don't - oh, that is one cute doctor." Prue said as a doctor walked past the two.  
  
"Who are you turning into?" Phoebe asked. "Me?"  
  
"You're involved." Prue said. "I'm not. I'm allowed to scout the hospi - oh my. Gorgeous. Just gorgeous."  
  
Prue took a picture of the cute doctor and Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess living with people for so long really does cause things to rub off on people." Phoebe said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Prue said and took a picture of another cute doctor.  
  
"Over your trauma?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Trauma?" Prue asked, positioning her camera. "I love hospitals."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell?"  
  
Phoebe turned around when she heard her voice.  
  
"Me too, Prue." Phoebe breathed.  
  
Prue pushed Phoebe aside and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"Hi. Prue Halliwell." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe pushed Prue away and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said. "Prue is my sister. She's going to take some pictures for me... my paper. She's taking pictures to go along with my paper."  
  
"Oh!" Prue exclaimed. "How about a picture of you two!"  
  
"I don't have a problem with that." Doctor Case said and smiled. Phoebe moved by him and Prue took the picture.  
  
"Okay!" Prue said.  
  
Doctor Case walked a little ahead and Phoebe and Prue followed him.  
  
"You didn't get me in that picture at all, did you?" Phoebe asked Prue quietly.  
  
"Nope." Prue said and walked faster so she was standing next to Doctor Case.  
  
As they were walking down the hallway, a woman with short, dirty blonde hair stepped into the doorway of a room. She was wearing a hospital gown.  
  
"Excuse me." Doctor Case said to Phoebe and Prue, then went over to the girl.  
  
"You're gonna ask him out, aren't you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Shhhhh." Prue said. She was watching Doctor Case and the woman.  
  
The woman made eye contact with Prue and pointed to her.  
  
"You saw your sign on them!" The woman yelled at Prue. "You saw it!"  
  
Doctor Case gently pushed the woman back into her room, then locked the door. He walked back over to Prue and Phoebe. The woman looked through the small window in the door and yelled.  
  
"You saw it!"  
  
"You'll have to excuse Maddie." Doctor Case said. "She's not stable. Let's go to my office."  
  
Prue walked along, her eyes fixed on Maddie's door.  
  
*****  
  
Piper walked into the dining room and looked at the scattered newspaper. Phoebe's tears had dried from the paper, but now the paper was crinkly in spots.  
  
Piper sat down at the head of the table and took out her books for P3. She started to work, but her eyes kept moving to the front page.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, what is it you want to know?" Doctor Case asked after they were all comfortable.  
  
Phoebe asked him a question, but Prue wasn't listening. She was thinking about Maddie. How did she know?  
  
"Um, I hate to interrupt." Prue said and stood from her chair. "But, I have to go. I'll take the pictures for your paper now, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe nodded and Prue took pictures as Phoebe and Doctor Case talked.  
  
Prue got enough pictures, so she left the office and walked down the hall to Maddie's room. The door was open again and Maddie was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I knew you'd come."  
  
*****  
  
For the fifth time, Piper looked up from her work and stared at the front page. She didn't know why she didn't read it. Maybe she was too scared that she would find out that twelve people were really dead and she just hadn't had a nightmare.  
  
She was tempted to reach for the page, but she couldn't. A little voice in her head was saying:  
  
'You don't want to know.'  
  
*****  
  
"How did you know?" Prue asked Maddie.  
  
"They told me." Maddie said.  
  
"Who's they?" Prue asked.  
  
"The demons of course." Maddie said and spun in place.  
  
"The demons talk to you?" Prue asked.  
  
"They started a week ago." Maddie said. "They told me they were going to kill the twelve made of evil."  
  
"Maddie, those people were not made of evil." Prue said. Maddie leaned close to Prue's face.  
  
"They were witches." Maddie whispered. 


	4. Talking With Maddie

Piper yawned and shuffled to the attic. She vaguely remembered the blur that is Prue rush by her bedroom, but she wasn't sure. Prue was fast and she hadn't had her coffee yet.  
  
"Prue, you in here?" Piper yawned.  
  
"Yeah." Prue said.  
  
Piper rubbed her eyes. Prue was up, she was dressed, she had a cup of coffee, and she was reading the Book. Piper rubbed her eyes again.  
  
"Why are you up?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, you know how I told you about Maddie and the demons?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah." Piper yawned and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Well, I'm looking up the symbol in these pictures." Prue said and held up a few pictures. Piper walked over and looked at them.  
  
"Oh my God." Piper said. "That's ours!"  
  
"I know." Prue said.  
  
"Well, how are we going to go about this?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know." Prue said. "Maddie said she wouldn't help us because we're witches. She doesn't like witches. And Phoebe, she's bottling the whole Caroline thing inside. I figure if we don't say anything to her about it, we can get this done."  
  
"There you are."  
  
Piper and Prue looked up from the pictures and Book and saw Phoebe.  
  
"I was wondering where you were Prue." Phoebe said and walked into the attic.  
  
"And why is that?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, Doctor Case asked about you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh." Prue said. "Well, tell him I'm busy saving the world from - The Destroyers."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue pointed to the Book.  
  
"The demons." Prue said.  
  
"Ooooh!" Phoebe said and looked.  
  
"The Destroyers." Prue read. "Their one goal is to rid the world of witches. They sometimes enlist mortals who fear or despise witches. These mortals begin to hear the demon's voices and it drives them insane."  
  
"Okay. Bad." Phoebe said.  
  
"No kidding." Prue said.  
  
"What do we do?" Piper asked.  
  
"We've got to talk to Maddie." Prue said. "ASAP."  
  
"I can't go today." Piper said.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Club stuff." Piper said.  
  
"Okay." Prue said. "Pheebs and I will talk to Maddie and you handle the club stuff. But try to do something. Even talking to Darryl would be great."  
  
Piper nodded and Prue and Phoebe left.  
  
*****  
  
Maddie laughed hysterically when Prue and Phoebe asked her to help.  
  
"Help witches?" Maddie laughed. "You've got to be crazy! Like me!"  
  
"Maddie, tell us about the demons." Prue said.  
  
"Do you have a cigarette?" Maddie asked. "I'll tell you about them for a cigarette."  
  
Prue handed Phoebe some money and Phoebe went to get a pack of cigarettes.  
Phoebe got back as fast as she could and handed Prue the pack. Prue opened it and handed Maddie one.  
  
"Lighter?" Prue asked Phoebe. But Maddie solved that problem. She pulled one from under mattress and lit her cigarette.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Maddie asked and took a drag.  
  
"The demons. Who are they?" Prue asked.  
  
"They never name names." Maddie said in a new voice. It was lower, more... sane. "They just tell me their plans and move on their merry way."  
  
"Why're you in here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I came in, begging for the doctors to give me medicine to make the demons shut up." Maddie said. "Needless to say, they didn't give me any medication."  
  
"You're not really crazy, are you?" Prue asked.  
  
Maddie let out a puff of smoke and grinned.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think your visitors should leave now."  
  
Everyone turned to the doorway and saw a balding doctor. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Relax Joe." A voice, recognized by everyone as Doctor Case, said. Then Doctor Case appeared and clapped a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Let's just go to lunch. Leave the Halliwells alone. Maddie, put out that cigarette. This is a hospital."  
  
Doctor Case smiled at Prue and Phoebe, then steered the other doctor away. Maddie sneered at his back. Phoebe closed the door.  
  
"You're not crazy Maddie." Prue said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Maddie said, then gripped her head, careful of the cigarette. "The damn demons just never shut up!"  
  
Maddie threw her cigarette at the wall, then relaxed.  
  
"Can I have another?"  
  
*****  
  
Piper stared at the front page. It was still there. She didn't know what her problem was, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know, but she couldn't push herself to do it.  
  
Piper bent down and picked up Phoebe's article from the floor.  
  
"Local College, Local Art." Piper read. "Now that sounds safe."  
  
*****  
  
Prue held the cigarette out and Maddie lunged for it, but Prue pulled away and Maddie missed. Maddie half-screamed in frustration.  
  
"Are you going to tell us more?" Prue asked.  
  
"Anything!" Maddie said. "Just give me the cigarette!"  
  
Prue handed Maddie the cigarette and she lit it hurriedly. She took a drag and sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.  
  
"What's going to happen next?" Prue asked.  
  
"They're going to attack six more." Maddie said with an odd smile on her face. She opened one eye and looked at Prue and Phoebe. "They're telling me you know. Right now."  
  
"How?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They take the witches from the streets and homes." Maddie said, both her eyes closed again. "Then they choose a spot and do the ritual."  
  
"Where is it going to happen?" Prue asked. Maddie opened her eyes.  
  
"They shut up."  
  
*****  
  
Piper cut out Phoebe's article and hung it on the fridge. She smiled then looked at the clock on the microwave. Time for the afternoon paper.  
  
Piper walked by the dining room and stopped. She stared at the front page, then walked to the door. She opened it and picked up the paper. She shut the door and opened the paper. The headline made her breath catch in her throat: Murderer Of Twelve Still Missing.  
Piper finally got her breath and read the lower headline: Police Still Baffled.  
  
Piper dropped the paper and stared at it. Then she ran into the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
"Make them talk to you!" Prue said.  
  
"I can't make them do anything." Maddie said and put her hand out for a cigarette. "They talk when they talk. It's not my fault if they shut up."  
  
"You aren't getting another cigarette." Prue said.  
  
"What?" Maddie yelled. "I told you! Give me another!"  
  
Phoebe took a cigarette from the box and held it out to Maddie.  
  
"Tell us why you hate witches."  
  
*****  
  
Prue unlocked the door and walked inside. Phoebe followed. They spent two hours and three packs of cigarettes trying to get Maddie to talk.  
  
"She really is crazy." Phoebe said as she took off her jacket. "It's not just the demons. She's a real nutjob."  
  
"Yeah." Prue said and walked forward, but she heard a crinkling noise and looked down. She was stepping on the afternoon paper. She bent down and picked it up. She read the headline then tossed it on the dining room table as she walked by. 


	5. Deadly Visions and Late Night Kidnapping...

Prue was reading over the newspaper articles, Phoebe was immersed in the Book and photos, and Piper wasn't home yet.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Phoebe asked, throwing down the pictures.  
  
"You know club stuff." Prue said. "She probably won't get home until late."  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said. "So, what are you going to do about Jacob?"  
  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
  
"Doctor Case." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, providing I live through the next few days, I'll give him a call." Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
Piper was sitting at the bar, completely zoned out.  
  
"Horrible, isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?" Piper asked, snapping out of it.  
  
The new bartender, Paul, held the afternoon newspaper up. Piper slightly leaned back in her chair.  
  
"It's horrible, isn't it?" Paul repeated.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Piper said quietly.  
  
"Twelve people." Paul continued. "I mean, what monster could do something like that?"  
  
"Yeah." Piper said quietly.  
  
Paul finished wiping the bar, then looked at his watch.  
  
"Can I go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Piper said.  
  
Paul grabbed his coat and left. When Piper was sure he was gone, she put her head down on the bar, but picked it up immediately when she noticed that his paper was still there. She sighed and pushed it off the bar. She didn't hear the footsteps, but she heard the voice.  
  
"Witch."  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe touched one of the photographs and got a premonition.  
  
"What did you see?" Prue asked when she came out of it.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said. "I saw her, at the club. A demon grabbed her from behind. Prue, they've got her."  
  
"We have to get to Maddie." Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
"This is illegal." Phoebe whispered as she and Prue walked down the hall to Maddie's room.  
  
"I don't care." Prue whispered back.  
  
Once they got to the room, they saw the door was open, but Maddie wasn't inside.  
  
"Where is she?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She's right behind you." Maddie's voice came.  
  
Prue and Phoebe turned. They saw Maddie in black jeans and a white shirt with blue sleeves, but they didn't see much of her. Maddie pulled out a drawer from the dresser that was in the room and hit both sisters in the face, knocking them both out.  
  
"Nighty night." Maddie said.  
  
*****  
  
Prue opened her eyes slowly and wondered where she was. Her hands and feet were tied together. She moved her hands slightly and heard leaves rustling.  
  
'Oh God.' She thought. 'I'm in the woods.'  
  
Prue looked around. She saw Phoebe, who had also gained consciousness, and four other women, one of them Piper.  
Prue looked around again and saw four cloaked figures pacing a few feet in front of her. Another cloaked figure was talking to Maddie. Maddie was gripping her head and screaming.  
  
'She really is crazy.' Prue thought.  
  
The cloaked figure talking to Maddie pulled a dagger from his cloak and stabbed Maddie in the stomach. Maddie looked up into the cloaked figure's face, then fell to her knees, then her stomach. She was dead. 


	6. Ritual? Not If We Can Help It

The cloaked figures all gathered in a line, the one that stabbed Maddie leading them. They seemed to talk, then they moved farther ahead.  
  
Prue used her power and undid the ties on her hands, then feet. She looked to see what the cloaked figures were doing, then she crawled over to Piper. She couldn't wake her, so she untied her, then made her way to Phoebe.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but it isn't good." Prue whispered back.  
  
Prue untied Phoebe, then they both checked on the others. They successfully woke all but Piper and another women.  
  
"What do we do?" A woman whispered.  
  
"Get out of here." Prue whispered.  
  
The women grabbed the still unconscious women and crept away. Piper and Phoebe went to Piper.  
  
"Wake up." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Piper." Prue whispered.  
  
Finally, Piper's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What -" Piper began, but Phoebe put a finger to her lips.  
  
"We have to be very quiet." Prue whispered.  
  
Piper nodded and they helped her up. The sisters took a last glance at the cloaked figures, then crawled out of the woods.  
  
  
  
When they were out, they all stood and looked around.  
  
"I can't believe this." Phoebe said.  
  
"We're in the park." Prue said.  
  
"Let's go." Piper said.  
  
"Now, now." A snarling voice behind them said. "You aren't going anywhere."  
  
The sisters turned and saw the five cloaked figures. Before they could do anything, the one that spoke lifted his hand and sent them flying through the air. They crashed into a small pillar. The statue atop it shattered on the ground.  
  
"You see," The cloaked figure continued as they all walked toward the sisters. "You've let the other witches go and we just can't have that."  
  
"Sucks to be you." Prue said and used her power to send them flying back. The sisters stood and began to run.  
  
"Why are we running?" Piper asked. "Shouldn't we be vanquishing?"  
  
"Um, we don't have a spell!" Phoebe told her.  
  
"And they're at full strength. We're not." Prue added.  
  
A large electric bolt hit all three sisters. They fell to their knees, still being electrocuted. After it wore away, the sisters fell forward. Their breathing was ragged and they couldn't move a muscle.  
  
The cloaked figures walked over and grabbed the sisters by the back of their jackets. They lifted them up so the tips of their toes were grazing the ground.  
Their heads were lolling, but they all were conscious.  
  
"The witches must die." The leader said.  
  
"You only want us dead because we scare you." Prue said.  
  
"You don't scare us!" The leader growled.  
  
"Yeah we do." Phoebe said, catching on to where Prue was going. "You're scared of us and our powers. You're inferior and you know it."  
  
The demon holding Phoebe dropped her on the ground and the leader stepped on her hand.  
Phoebe screamed and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You're the inferior ones."  
  
"Actually, we're the Charmed Ones!" Piper said.  
  
The demons still holding Prue and Piper dropped them and stepped back.  
  
"Scared are you?" Prue asked, pulling herself up.  
  
"No!" The leader snarled.  
  
"You're all scared!" Phoebe said and pulled herself up.  
  
"Terrified!" Piper said after she got up.  
  
"You do not scare us!" The leader yelled.  
  
Prue turned and lifted her hand at the demons behind them. They all stumbled backward.  
  
"Boo!" Prue yelled. The demons tripped over themselves.  
  
"You're scared." Phoebe said. "You're not a big, bad power. You're the dirt on the bottom of my shoe."  
  
"Die!" The leader screamed and threw an electric bolt, but Prue used her power and threw it back at him. It struck him and he exploded.  
  
"What about them?" Phoebe asked and pointed to the demons who were on the ground, terrified.  
  
Prue went over and lifted the cloak off one. She gasped and stepped back. They were human. 


	7. We're All Safe

Darryl walked over to the sisters and looked at them.  
  
"It doesn't look good that you were chatting with the dead girl." Darryl said.  
  
"Her name was Maddie." Prue said. Darryl sighed.  
  
"The seven guys are claiming they were possessed by a demon." Darryl said.  
  
"They weren't." Piper said. "They were working voluntarily with him."  
  
"And where is the demon?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Please." Phoebe said. "He met the Charmed Ones. He's vanquished."  
  
"Are you all okay?" Darryl asked.  
  
"We're fine." Prue said. "Except for a little electrocution and being knocked unconscious that is."  
  
"Listen, the papers are going to want to know how you got out." Darryl said. "The other girls have already said you saved them. Just don't say anything."  
  
"How about we say that we were in the grip of death when Detective Morris rushed to our aid and got the bad guys." Phoebe said.  
  
"You do whatever you want." Darryl said, then walked away. But he did mumble to himself, "You do anyway."  
  
"Speaking of the paper," Piper said. "I figured out why I was so creeped."  
  
"You were creeped?" Prue asked.  
  
"You never told us of any creepy feelings." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know." Piper said. "I would have, but you both were dealing with the issue. Anyway, I couldn't even read the paper. It was like I didn't want it to be real. I figured out a little late that I was getting witch intuition."  
  
"Well, at least we're all safe." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue was the only one that noticed the police and medical workers wheel Maddie's sheet covered body out of the woods and into an ambulance.  
  
"Yeah." Prue said quietly. "We're all safe."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, this will be my last new fic for a while. I just need a break from all this. 


End file.
